Until We Meet Again
by AK1028
Summary: It is right after 'It's a Wishful Life' and Jorgen has told Tooth Fairy and Nacey about what had happened with Timmy. They both blow up on him and Paradox shows Jorgen what the world would be like without him in it. Will Jorgen change afterwards...or not? Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Until We Meet Again**

February 1, 2001

2:45 p.m.

Fairy World

Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, wasn't afraid of anything. "JORGEN!" [AK1028: Okay, maybe _"anything"_ isn't the best word….] The Tooth Fairy, had steam coming out of her ears, after hearing what her husband had just told her. "You did WHAT to Timmy Turner?" She demanded. She was so loud that every magical creature in Fairy World, Anti-Fairy World, and Pixie World heard her.

Jorgen tried to calm down his wife and said, "Tooth Fairy, could you please lower your voice? For Pete's sake, every magical creature in this realm heard you!" Tooth Fairy crossed her arms in front of her chest and responded, "Good, then they now know that you did something terrible." Jorgen had recently told what had happened between him and Timmy. That was a mistake right off the bat. The Tooth Fairy admired and adored Timmy, seeing it was his baby teeth Jorgen had used to propose with.

The Tooth Fairy added, "Jorgen, I may never talk to you again. Now get out!" Jorgen started to say, "But, Tooth Fairy….." She yelled, "JUST GO!" Jorgen headed out of the door, sighing. That could've gone better. Jorgen headed up the street, depressed. He didn't even notice that he bumped into Nacey. Nacey saw that Jorgen was in a bad mood and stopped him. He looked up and saw her, his best magical being friend.

But, Jorgen thought of Nacey more once but that was a long time ago. Nacey asked him, "Jorgen, what's wrong?" Mama Cosma, who was the hugest gossiper in Fairy World, floated over. She told Nacey, "Well, it's obvious, Nance. He had a fight with the Tooth Fairy." Jorgen sighed and responded, "I'm afraid that she is right, Nance. I did have a fight with the Tooth Fairy." Nacey asked, "What about?"

Jorgen was a little hesitant. Should he tell her? After all, the Tooth Fairy didn't react very kindly to what had happened and there was no doubt in Jorgen's mind that Nacey wouldn't take it very kindly either. Mama Cosma perked up. She defiantly wanted to hear this.

Nacey saw this and told Jorgen, "If you want, we can talk back on the island." Jorgen nodded, quietly. Nacey opened up a porthole and the two friends stepped through. Mama Cosma was miffed that Jorgen wouldn't spill the beans in front of her and that Nacey made sure that he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

February 1, 2001

2:50 p.m.

N. Sanity Isle

The porthole opened and Nacey took Jorgen to Chestnut Ridge. John and Pete were out that day, thankfully. Nacey and Jorgen both sat down. Nacey asked, "Now, what's going on?" Jorgen sighed, wondering if he really should tell Nacey the truth. He figured that he had no choice. Nacey certainly wasn't going to let it go that easily.

He finally answered, "Just the other day, I showed Turner an alternate universe what the world would be like if he was never born. You see, he wished that he was never born, and I was just trying to teach him a lesson." Nacey, using her island magic, was able to see what Jorgen had showed the young boy. Nacey gasped at the sight as she slowly got away from Jorgen. Jorgen perked up and started to say, "Nance, wait a minute."

Before he could grab her arm, Nacey ran off, with tears in her eyes. Jorgen sighed. At least Nacey didn't scream at him but Jorgen knew that Nacey was going to react the same way the Tooth Fairy did. Nacey adored Timmy just like he was he was her own son. Jorgen balled himself up and started to cry. He couldn't believe how alone he was. He had lost his wife and his best friend in one shot. He was wishing that he never showed Timmy that _'what if'_ timeline.

But, he was only trying to teach Timmy a lesson like he would with Winston. Winston. At the thought of that name made Jorgen even cry even more. A voice asked him, "Jorgen Von Strangle?" Jorgen looked up and saw a scientist. He was tall, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, orange undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, green goggles, and brown shoes. Jorgen sniffled and asked, "Who are you?" He smiled and answered, "My name is Professor Paradox."

Jorgen perked up and asked, "Paradox as in the time traveler Nacey was telling me about?" Paradox brightened and answered, "Ah, so she has told you about me. Granted, she probably heard about me from Ben…." Jorgen cut to the chase and asked, "What do you want?" Paradox commented, "Right to the chase. I like that about you, Jorgen."

Jorgen asked, confused, "How do you know my name anyways?" Paradox just answered, "Long story but I am here to show you the error of your ways. I'm here to give you a taste of your own medicine." Jorgen immediately got annoyed and told him, "Look, I don't know what's this is all about but I don't need a taste of my own medicine." Paradox grabbed Jorgen's arm and responded, "I think you do." With that, Paradox sent the two of them into time.


	3. Chapter 3

February 1, 2001-C

1:45 p.m.

Fairy World

Paradox had brought Jorgen into Fairy World. Jorgen asked, "Where are we?" Paradox looked at him, his face neutral. He answered, "Surely you do not recognize your home?" Jorgen perked up and asked, "Home?" Jorgen looked around. The fairies were flying around, the colors were brighter, and the Big Wand was creating a strong pulse that even Jorgen could feel. Jorgen asked Paradox, "What is going on, time walker?"

Paradox answered, "Find out on your own. Just be aware that no one will see or hear you." Jorgen took Paradox's advice and walked into the streets of Fairy World. The first thing Jorgen saw was….her. He gasped at the sight of her. She was beautiful…breathtaking even. She was working with Binky, perfectly. She had Jorgen's job and she was good. She spun around to the window, finally revealing who had replaced Jorgen in this timeline.

Jorgen gasped and blushed at the same time. It was….Nacey herself. Paradox had caught up to him. He told Jorgen, "Yes, Jorgen. Nacey took your job. But, she always knew that she wasn't supposed to be the fairy commander." Jorgen looked at him, curiously. Paradox asked, "When did you know that you loved her?" Jorgen answered, "At the Fairy Ball, of course." Paradox told him, "Well, since she had to go, she couldn't really enjoy it with a best friend…or someone she could've possibly loved."

Jorgen perked up even more now. Jorgen asked, "Nacey….loved me as well?" Paradox answered, "Of course but she never found out if it was just a crush….or the real thing. Did she?" Jorgen turned back to the window and looked at Nacey. He asked, "Tell me, how she changed this place?" Paradox answered, "Well, she combined her powers into the Big Wand, thus creating a pulse so strong that everyone had equal amount of power….even the Anti-Fairies and Pixies. Because of that, they changed their ways."

Jorgen was impressed. He knew that Nacey had it in her but he never thought that he would have to be out of the way because of it. Paradox grabbed Jorgen's arm when Jorgen lowered his head in sadness. He couldn't believe that she was a better fairy commander than he was. He told the fairy commander, "Come, there is still much to see." At those words, Paradox sent them into time yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

February 1, 2001-C

2:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Paradox had now brought them to Dimmsdale. Jorgen recognized it right away. Jorgen asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Paradox answered, "To show you….him." At those words, a certain ten year old boy walked by them. Jorgen now looked like he had seen a ghost. That boy…was Winston! Jorgen dropped to his knees and shouted, "I knew it! If I was never around….Winston….."

Paradox nodded and confirmed it. He explained, "Yes, Jorgen. Winston is alive. But he never had you as his godfather. In fact, he had godparents." Jorgen perked up and saw a pink pen and a green pencil on the young ten year old. Jorgen knew a mile away that it was Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen was even more confused now.

He asked, "Cosmo and Wanda are Winston's godparents….but….what about Turner?" Paradox answered, "That's our next stop. Take my hand." Jorgen asked, confused, "Turner lives here in Dimmsdale….doesn't he?" Before Paradox could answer, Winston had caught up with Chester and A. J. Winston asked, "Have you two heard from Timmy?"

A. J. nodded and answered, "Sure have! I got a letter from him just today." Chester added, "And A. J.'s going to read it to us at lunch today." Winston responded, "Great!" With that, the three boys walked off.

Jorgen was glad that his first and only godchild was alive; don't get him wrong….but not seeing Timmy around…. Paradox asked, "Are you ready?" Jorgen sighed and answered, unsure, "Yes." Paradox had sent them into time again and Jorgen was totally unaware what he would find.


	5. Chapter 5

February 1, 2001-C

2:15 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Paradox had brought them now to Hill Valley. Jorgen looked around. He looked up at City Hall and saw that the clock was stuck on the time: 10:04. Jorgen asked, "Where are we now?" Paradox answered, "Hill Valley, 60 miles north of Dimmsdale. This is where Timmy lives now." Jorgen shot him a look and asked, "Did Turner's parents get transferred?" Paradox answered, "As you would say, not exactly." Paradox, for the first time throughout the whole trip, took the lead. Jorgen followed behind and eventually the two got to a big mansion.

Jorgen said, "Whoa." Paradox commented, "Quite." Jorgen asked, "Turner lives here with his parents?" Paradox answered, "Not exactly." Jorgen responded, "Okay, now you're just doing that to annoy me." They looked through the window and saw Timmy on the couch with none other than Doctor Emmet Brown. Jorgen asked, "What's with the wild eyed scientist?" Paradox answered, "That's Doctor Emmet Brown, Timmy's great uncle…and the inventor of time travel."

Jorgen immediately perked up and asked, "The inventor of time travel? I thought you did that!" Paradox shook his head and answered, "No, my dear fairy friend. Doctor Brown did." Jorgen asked, "How come Turner never told me about his great uncle?" Paradox answered, "Doctor Brown wanted to keep the time traveling secret in the family, thus swearing Timmy to secrecy. But, since you were never around and people in Dimmsdale had discovered what was happening to Timmy thanks to Nacey, Timmy was placed in his great uncle's home."

Jorgen asked, "Then, what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" Paradox answered, "I foresee after Timmy was taken from them, they had gone to New York City to see a friend of theirs in the Twin Towers…." Jorgen now saw the same thing due to his fairy magic. Jorgen told him, sadly, "Do not go on, time walker for I now see." Paradox told him, "But, that is not all Jorgen Von Strangle." Jorgen perked up and asked, shaking, "What else is there?"

Paradox waved his hand and the two of them found themselves in Oak Park cemetery. Paradox pointed at a grave and it was inscribed: _'RIP: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner. Born March 23, 1992. Died: January 4, 2002. Beloved nephew and friend.'_ Jorgen fell to his knees after reading what was inscribed. Jorgen yelled, "No, this cannot be!" Jorgen turned to Paradox, "Please, say this won't be so! Please say that he will be spared!"

Paradox yelled, "Don't go all Scrooge with me, Jorgen Von Strangle. This is a perfect world…and you shall not no longer be in it!" Paradox slapped Jorgen's hand away from him and pushed him into an opened grave. Jorgen was screaming as a dozen skeleton hands pushed him further and further into the ground. Jorgen was screaming his head off for someone to help him…anyone to help him. Just then, he was awakened by some cold water….


	6. Chapter 6

February 1, 2001

3:00 p.m.

Chestnut Ridge, N. Sanity Isle

John and Pete slapped some water on Jorgen. Jorgen awoke to see the famous Pichu brothers, John and Pete. Jorgen asked, "Who, what, where, when, why, and how?" John answered, "It is okay, Jorgen. You're on N. Sanity Isle at Chestnut Ridge." Pete asked, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

Jorgen rubbed his head and answered, "Oh, search me. I don't remember much of anything. All I know is what I told Nacey and the Tooth Fairy about…." Jorgen perked up as he knew that John and Pete were wondering what he would say next.

The fairy commander changed the subject, "Ah, never mind. There is somewhere I have to be. Thanks for helping me out, you two." John responded, "Sure thing, Jorgen." Pete added, "We'll catch you later." With a slam of his wand, Jorgen headed towards Dimmsdale. He just had to see something.

February 1, 2001

3:05 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Jorgen had arrived at Dimmsdale cemetery and went straight in the back. Jorgen saw Winston's gravestone. Jorgen cried like he usually did. He usually asked Winston for forgiveness for letting him down, but this time, he was asking Winston to forgive him for letting down Timmy. Jorgen left the cemetery and went towards Timmy's house.

It was around 3:10 p.m. when he got there. Jorgen looked in and saw that Cosmo and Wanda were tucking in Timmy. _'That's strange. I thought Timmy gave them the week off. They probably came back to check on him.'_ Jorgen thought to himself. Just then, Jorgen overheard something. He overheard Timmy singing.

Timmy was singing, _"Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out. Wherever you are... I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile I'll be with you just for a while. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream. When I open up my eyes, I will lose you ... I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true... I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever or whenever you are." _

Jorgen knew that song very well. But, why was Timmy singing it? And what did he mean by _"whenever you are"_? Jorgen poofed back to Fairy World after seeing Timmy falling asleep, promising himself that he wouldn't be that cruel ever again. After all, he didn't want Winston to be ashamed of him.

Unknown to him, Paradox was near-by and muttered to himself, "You may not have remembered what I have shown you but rest assure if you ever pull a stunt like that again….you shall remember. Paradox opened up a time porthole and headed some when in time, seeing that his work was done.

* * *

_AK1028: End. Please r&r!_


End file.
